Sam and the Nurse
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: This starts in the hospital after the Flashpoint episode where Sam plays undercover Harlan Geddes. Andy's his nurse and sparks fly but will she give in. Summary sucks but hopefully you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke with a jolt and was hit with immense pain in his stomach. A hand rested on his shoulder and an almost angelic voice said. "Hey. Hey. Take it easy. You're ok."

He was disoriented and confused. "Where...where...am...I and who are you?"

The room was starting to come into focus and he could hear beeping as the voice said. "You're at Toronto General and I'm Andy, your nurse."

He grabbed her wrist, tried to move again and cried out a little. "I need...I need..."

Soothingly she says. "Shh. Officer Swarek. You're ok. You're safe. You need to relax or your going to tear all the work that was done." She finally feels him relax under her hand. "Good." He looks up at her and she's smiling softly. "Hi."

"Hi." He mumbles. "H...how..." He swallows, his mouth feels like it's full of cotton. "How long?"

She has a cup in her hand as she says. "Have you been here?" He nods. "Two days." She puts her hand behind his head to help him hold it up. "Drink some of this. It'll help."

He can't seem to argue with the brunette so he does what he's told and it does help. "Thank you."

She had a smile like an angel too. When she turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist again. "Wait."

She pulled loose and took his hand. "I'll be back I promise. I have to call your doctor and at least one your friends." He looked a little confused. "Detective Barber, Sargent Best, and Officer Shaw."

He nodded at the sound of their names. He almost felt like he was stuck in a dream. "Yeah. Ok. You're coming back though?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He drifted off and the next time he woke there was a man's voice calling his name. "Officer Swarek. Are you with us?"

Sam opened his eyes to find a man he didn't know and three he did. "It's Sam and yeah. I'm here." He'd hoped to see the brunette nurse again. "Can I have some water please?" A different nurse was there and tried to hold the cup for him. "Thanks. I've got it." He took a few sips before looking at his friends. "What the hell happened?"

Oliver chuckled and squeezed his arm. "He's going to be just fine."

Frank stepped up. "You gave us a hell of a scare Sammy. Do you remember anything?"

He closed his eyes and tried to piece together the images he got while he was sleeping. "We were taking down Keenan finally. But...something...went wrong. Someone that wasn't supposed to be there...Jackson...Barcliffe. I busted him a year ago on drug charges. He recognized me and I convinced him to leave but Keenan wouldn't let him so I stayed. One of his guys saw Team One on the roof and called him. It went to hell." He was quiet for a few seconds and they thought he'd gone back to sleep. "He shot me. How's the kid?"

He opened his eyes to see grimm looks on everyone's faces. Frank shook his head. "Sorry brother."

"Son of a bitch." He knew the kid had gotten clean, was changing his life.

Jerry spoke for the first time. "Keenan is going away for a long time buddy. For everything you guys had him on already, for you, and for the kid. He'll never see the light of day."

That only brought a small amount of comfort to him. "How long am I in here for Doc?"

Dr. Jones smiled faintly. "You lost a lot of blood at the scene. Honestly?" Sam nodded. "You barely made it. I'm not comfortable letting you go anytime soon."

Sam sighed but he understood. "Ok. Can you guys do something for me?" He asked his friends and of course they nodded. "Tell Wordy and the guys thanks."

Jerry nodded to the door. "Tell them yourself."

Ed, Wordy, and Greg walked in. "Hey brother."

They weren't left alone long. The blonde nurse came in after ten minutes. "Ok guys. He needs his rest."

They all chuckled and waggled their eyebrows. Sam half smiled and said goodbye. He wanted to see the brunette again. "You guys must have had shift change. There was a different nurse earlier."

The blonde smiled. "Yep. That was Andy. I'm Monica. I'll be here for the rest of the night. Just call if you need anything."

He fell asleep again and when he woke it was light. He knew he wasn't alone before he even opened his eyes. "You said you were coming back."

"I did but you were asleep." She smiled when he finally looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"If I said fine would you believe me?" She shook her head. "Fair enough. It hurts like hell."

He watched as she made notes and checked his IV's. "Well, you were shot by a large caliber bullet and you almost died." She gently squeezed his arm. "I think you've earned hurts like hell." Sam managed a smile for her. "So, do you want your surprise before or after breakfast?"

He furrowed his brow. "I don't like surprises."

"Me either." She said honestly. "But...you're friend, Officer Shaw, said you might like this one." She ran her hand through his hair, catching both of them by surprise. "Apparently you're not usually this shaggy." He swallowed hard and shook his head. "So I thought I would shave you and cut your hair."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do that. You're a nurse."

She smiled sweetly. "And it's my job to take care of my patients." She shrugged. "Plus I...want to."

"Ok." He finally said.

Andy put everything she would need on his table and went to work. He closed his eyes as she applied the cream. She was going so slow like she was afraid of hurting him.

"You're not going to hurt me." He said as he watched her concentrate.

She smiled a little. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Husband? " He really didn't want her to say yes.

"Dad actually." She smiled. "He uhh..."

Sam gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

A genuine smile spread across her lips. "It's ok."

They were quiet for the rest of the shave. She wiped his face and held up a mirror. He chuckled a little. "I'm not sure that's an improvement but thank you."

"I don't think you need any improvement." She said so quietly. They shared a look as she blushed. "How about we wait until after breakfast for the haircut?"

He nodded. "Ok. I know you have other people to check on."

He turned on the TV as she disappeared. Andy stood outside of his room and sighed as she thought about the very intimate moment she'd just had. There was something about him that just drew her in.

She shook her head because they'd be spending a lot of time together the next few days. She caught the sound of a voice she was hoping not to hear today, Dr. Luke Callaghan was on duty apparently.

She sighed and pushed off the wall. _ It's going to be an interesting day. _ She thought.

After breakfast she went by Sam's room and he was asleep. She stood by his bed and watched him until she heard. "Nurse Andy." It was Luke and he was standing too close for her comfort.

"Dr. Callaghan." She shivered a little.

Luke picked up Sam's chart and looked it over. "He seems to be doing much better." She nodded. "From what I hear it was a close call." She nodded again. "So, when are you going to let me take you out?"

And there it was. He hit on her every shift they worked together. Sam shifted and saved her from having to answer. "What time is it?" He had heard everything.

Andy was smiling at him. "It's just before noon. How are you feeling?"

She helped move his pillows around so he was propped up a little more. "I'm ok. Thanks."

He watched the blonde doctor make a few notes. "Call me if you need me. I'm scrubbing in for a triple bypass around 2:00 but other than that I should be available."

Andy waved him off with a thank you and rolled her eyes. Sam chuckled and winced. "Not your favorite?"

"Not even close. He thinks he's some kind of ladies man because he's a surgeon." She disappeared into his bathroom and he heard her turn on the water. "He's slept with practicality every nurse in the hospital." He watched as she walked back and forth bringing things out. "And he acts like we don't all know."

He frowned when she sat a pan of water on his table. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him strangely as she motioned to everything. "I'm giving you a bath and then I'm cutting your hair."

"The hell you are." He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. "Sorry. I mean, it's not necessary."

She often had this problem surprisingly. "It's my job." She scrunched up her nose a little. "And quite frankly, you need one."

He scoffed. "That's not very nice. Look." He held up his hands. "No offense and I know you have a job to do but you're not bathing me. It's just not happening."

Oliver had warned her that he'd be stubborn. "A compromise?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'll bathe from here up." She pointed just below his stomach. "And from here down." Then she pointed to where a pair of boxers would stop.

They stayed in a stare off for what seemed like hours before he said. "I don't really have a choice do I?

She held back a smile and shrugged. " There's always a choice. I could get Larry if you'd prefer. "

_A male nurse or her?_ Not a whole lot of options. "Compromise."

She nodded at his consent and helped him out of the gown. He grumbled several times about not being an invalid as she bathed him. He'd never admit it but he kind of liked HER taking care of him.

Andy had butterflies the whole time. His muscles twitched when her fingers made contact with his skin. "I'm going to change your bandage too."

"Ok." He said a lot quieter than he meant to.

All Andy could think was maybe he just didn't want HER to do this. "I umm...I can get someone else if you want." He shook his head. "It's ok if you want. I...I would understand."

He gently took her wrist in his hand. "It's fine Andy. I promise."

She nodded and passed him a towel. "If you want to cover up while I go get the stuff for your wounds."

He took the towel and after she left he covered himself. Andy took a few deep breaths while she was in the hall. She couldn't feel this way about a patient. It was a serious problem.

She knocked as she walked back in. Sam looked about as unsure as she did but she had a job to do. She slipped on gloves and took off his bandage as gently as possible. It was healing nicely.

"I'm not a doctor but it looks really good." She looked up with a small smile.

He chuckled. "Only doctors think they know everything. If it weren't for nurses they'd be lost."

Andy blushed a little. "Don't let them hear you say that." Once she finished with the bandage she finished his bath. "I'll bring you some fresh water and you can finish up. Then I'll cut your hair if you haven't had too much of me."

Without thinking Sam said. "You don't have to worry about that happening."

They shared a look but all she could do was smile. "I'll umm...I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later Sam was back to normal. He ran his hands through his hair. "Thank you. I may be good at playing a grease ball but I don't like looking like one."

"No problem there Officer." She said playfully. "Ok." She packed up everything. "I'll check on you later."

He smiled and waved. "Ok."

When she walked out she ran right into Luke. "Doctor."

He was smiling like he'd just won a prize. "When are you going to finally give in and go out with me?"

She didn't want to cause any problems with what she really wanted to say. "I told you I don't mix my personal life with my professional life."

He was blocking her in Sam's doorway. "That's funny because it looks like you want to mix it up with the police officer."

She stood up a little straighter. "Who I do or don't mix with is none of your business. Now excuse me." She pushed past him.

Sam heard it all. Two things ran through his mind: he wished he could go to her aid and she didn't deny an attraction to him. He smiled as he settled back. Maybe something good could come out of this.

He watched TV for a little while then he noticed it was heading into the time when they had shift change. He frowned a little as he realized she hadn't been back.

They're was a knock and he groaned at the thought of the blonde nurse being back.

Andy heard him groan so she said. "Hi! My name is Andy and I'll be your nurse tonight."

"Hey! " He said a little too excitedly. " What are you doing here? "

She smiled as she checked everything. "I'm working doubles the next three days so you'll be extra tired of me by the weekend. "

"I think I can manage." He smiled. "Are you going to be ok? I mean, that's a lot of hours."

She nodded in agreement. "It is but I don't have a choice. I need to take the weekend off and this was the only way I could."

She didn't sound happy about it. "Is everything ok?" She nodded. "I'm guessing it's not for fun then."

She shook her head. For some reason she felt like she could talk to him. Like he wouldn't judge. "I umm...I'm...taking my dad to rehab." She kept her eyes down as she spoke. "He got into a fight at a work thing." She scoffed. "Fight Nite funnily enough and they told him the guy wouldn't press charges if he went to rehab. So ..."

Sam perked right the hell up. "Your dad is a cop?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Tommy McNally."

_Holy shit! _ He thought. "I uhh...I know him. Good guy."

"You don't have to say that." She tried not to let him see her wipe a tear away.

He made a bold move and cupped her face, tilting her chin up so she could see him. "I've worked with him. I mean it. He's a great guy."

She nodded as much as she could with her chin still in his hand. "Thanks Sam."

"Well isn't this cozy." Andy flinched and pulled away. Sam growled. It was that damn blonde doctor again.

Andy checked off her part of his chart. "If you need anything just push the button and one of us will respond."

Sam kept his death glare on the doctor. "Thanks."

He was all too familiar with men like the_ good doctor_. They were the type to use their position to get what they wanted. He was going to find out quickly that he was messing with the wrong person.

"How are you feeling Sam?" The sleazy doctor said.

Andy was hovering just outside the door and held back a giggle as Sam said. "That's Officer Swarek and I'm fine."

Sam wanted to punch him as he said. "Well Officer Swarek, that's good to hear. I'm sure having a nurse as...sexy as Andy doesn't hurt." He refused to take the bait. "I'm sure she could work miracles. She'll only be able to resist me for so long. They all give in eventually." He laughed as he watched Sam's hands clench. Luke did the damage he intended and left. What he hadn't realized was he'd poked the wrong bear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Better late than never. Hope you guys enjoy. **_

The three day weekend without her nearly drove him crazy. He couldn't wrap his head around how much he wanted to be around her and he'd only known her for a few days.

His only solace while she was gone was the blonde doctor wasn't there. Unfortunately the blonde nurse was and she wouldn't leave him alone.

Andy actually missed work, she missed Sam but she had to be with her dad. He needed her strength. The weekend went better than she thought it would and he almost seemed at peace when she left him Sunday night.

At 6:30 the next morning she walked into the hospital and was briefed by the other head nurse. Then she started her rounds, leaving Sam for last.

She was as quiet as possible while she checked the only machine he was on now. He was still on an IV for the pain meds and antibiotics. There was a possibility he'd get to go home soon and that made her sad.

She was turning to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Not even going to say hi?"

She smiled down at him as she pulled away. "You were sleeping."

"I'm not now." He smiled.

She held tightly to her clipboard and bit back a smile. "No. You're not." They watched each other for a few seconds. "How are you feeling?"

Sam was glad he wasn't on a heart monitor anymore. "Feeling ok. I know it'll be a while before I'm a 100% so I'll take what I can get. How did things go?"

He was happy to see her smile as she said. "Good." She nodded. "Great actually. Hopefully he'll stay this time."

He was all too familiar with alcoholic fathers. "I hope so too. I know it's important to you and for him."

Andy looked over his chart again. "Looks like you could get out of here soon." Sam nodded. "That's great. I'm really happy for you. I know it's going to be hard because you'll still be out for a while."

Sam shrugged. "It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed." He watched her move around his room, checking things. "The doctor suggested that I have some help for a couple of weeks. You know, like a nurse to come by and check the bandages and stuff."

She wasn't surprised. "I think it's a good idea."

He took a deep breath. "I'd like to hire you. You would only have to come over for a little bit to do the change."

Her heart raced. "I...I don't... I don't think so. I couldn't." She busied herself with checking his IV for a third time.

He reached out for her hand. "Andy." She looked up. "Why not?"

His touch and the soft tone of his voice made her melt. "I don't really have the time." He looked confused. "I just can't. I...between here and my dad...I just..."

Sam could see the sadness in her eyes and he asked. "Is it because of the doctor?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just couldn't give you the...I just don't have a lot of free time. You deserve more than what I can offer."

"Ok." He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a sad smile. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry but I know the perfect person." He started to shake his head. "She's my best friend and she's great. Her name is Traci Nash."

He resigned to the fact that it wasn't going to be her. "Yeah. Ok. I trust you."

Andy blushed deeply. "I'll have her come here so you guys can meet first."

"Sounds good." He squeezed her hand before she walked out.

She called Traci immediately and told her what Sam was looking for. "I can't come until Friday."

"No problem." She watched his door from the nurses station. "It'll be at least another week before they let him go."

She didn't even bother discussing why she wasn't doing it. Traci knew all about Sam.

Two days later Andy walked in to find the guys with a bottle of scotch and four paper cups. "What do you think you're doing?"

All four froze and Sam sat the cup down. Oliver thought he could be more persuasive than the others. "We're celebrating McNally. Our brother is back, he's healing and he gets to go home in a few days."

"Uh. Huh." She nodded. "It's all great news but you do know he's on pain meds." She couldn't believe it when all four of them turned puppy dog eyes on her. "Fine." She threw her hands up. "A drink." She held up her index finger when they smiled. "One drink. A small one. Practically a sip."

The others cheered and Sam winked as she walked out. She heard them toast. "To Sammy."

Jerry started pouring more and Sam said. "I think I better stick with the one."

She smiled and shook her head when Jerry said. "Come on Sammy. She's gone."

"I haven't gone that far Detective Barber. " She called from the hall making him jump.

She heard him say. "She's a little scary brother." Andy laughed as she walked away.

They talked for a little bit before Sam said. "I need a favor."

All three of his friends said. "Name it."

He knew he was going to catch a little hell but didn't care. "I need you guys to run a check on a Dr. Luke Callaghan."

Frank shook his head. "Sammy."

He held up his hand. "It's not like that Frank. There's something about him. He was practically forcing himself on Andy the other day. I've heard the way he talks to the other nurses."

Jerry raised his cup. "We've got your back brother. I'll check him out."

When she came back through the guys were gone. "I promise I only had a sip."

She let the walls down and twined their fingers together. "It's ok. You guys deserve to celebrate. They almost lost you."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm going to miss you McNally."

To hide the intimate moment she chuckled. "Sleeping in your own bed, no more early morning wake ups. No more poking and proding. Yeah. There's a lot to miss there."

He wasn't upset that she was deflecting, he understood. "The early morning wake ups aren't so bad."

Andy had never been so attracted to someone she just met and she was terrified. Her hand moved up slowly and touched his cheek.

Sam held his breath as she touched him and said. "I'm going to miss you too."

After that she kept her distance for a couple of hours. Traci came to meet Sam the next day.

"Hey Sam. Nice to meet you." Traci held out her hand.

Sam watched how relaxed Andy was. "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for coming. I guess Andy told you what's going on?"

Traci nodded. "She did." She motioned towards him. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Sam shrugged and Andy said. "I haven't changed the bandage yet. Was waiting on you."

The room fell silent while Traci worked. Andy could feel him watching her and blushed under his stare. She looked up at him and he was smiling. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

It only took a few minutes for Traci to have the bandage changed. "The doctor has talked to you about going home?" Sam nodded. "If you're like every other man I know you're stubborn as hell." He would've argued if Andy hadn't have given him a challenging look so he just nodded again. "Thought so. Your return to work depends solely on you."

He looked between both women. "I understand. I'll do my best to do what I'm supposed to."

Traci laughed. "I'm sure. Just give me a call when they release you and we'll set up a routine."

"Sounds good." They shook hands again. "Thank you for doing this."

She shrugged and looked at Andy as she said. "Anything to help a friend." That night at dinner Traci said. "Sweetie why won't you do this? The man clearly likes you and you like him."

She sighed as she took a sip of her wine. "I don't know Trac. He seems like a great guy. I just... He's married to his job. To undercover. Being with a street cop is hard enough."

One thing was for certain, Andy had had the worst luck with men in the last couple of years. "I get it. I really do but if you go in without any expectations..." She shrugged. "I think you should at least think about it."

Giving Sam a chance was ALL she thought about. But she really was scared. Her last relationship ended because her boyfriend cheated on her with his partner. She knew not all men were like that but it was just hard.

Three days later Sam was released. He grumbled about having to be wheeled out but didn't mind so much when Andy said she was pushing.

Oliver and Frank were there, Jerry was on a case so he couldn't make it. "I know we're not as pretty as Barber or the nurses but you're stuck with us."

Sam held his side as he chuckled. "Lucky me. You guys could've at least shown some leg or something."

Andy snorted as she burst out laughing and Oliver smacked him in the head. "You should be so lucky."

The guys pretended to be arranging the truck to give them a minute. Andy smiled softly. "I'm really glad that you're going home." Her smile faded. "And I'm really going to miss you."

Sam was no longer her patient, not that he cared before. He took her hand. "I'm going to miss you too." He kissed her hand. "If you change your mind you have my number. I'd really like a chance."

Andy leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Take care of yourself. Please."

He held her against him. "You too."

Sam stood up with a little help and let the guys help him into Oliver's SUV. By the time he got in he was glad they hadn't brought his truck.

Andy waited until they drove away, dialed Traci and slowly walked inside. "He's gone."

"How do you feel about that?" Her best friend asked.

She pushed the button for the elevators. "Not good. Not good at all." She wiped her hand over her face. "I could kick myself Trac."

She felt for her best friend. "Don't beat yourself up just yet. Give him time to get settled and call him."

"Maybe." She sighed as the doors opened to her floor. "I've got to go. I'll call you later."

Sam called Traci that evening and she started the next day. They got a great routine going. One of his friends would stop by before their shift to check on him and she would show up around 11:00. Her third day there she met Jerry who dropped in while he was out on a case.

He walked into Sam's living room to find him watching TV. "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

Sam took the offered coffee. "Good. My nurse is great. She says I'm healing well."

"And so far he seems to be behaving." Traci said as she walked into the room.

Jerry's jaw dropped as he laid eyes on her. Sam chuckled and gestured towards Traci. "Jerry Barber. Traci Nash. Traci, this is my best friend Jerry."

Traci held out her hand and Jerry continued to stare. "Nice to meet you."

It wasn't until Sam kicked him that he snapped out of it. "Oh. Umm. Hi. Jerry Barber."

He shook her hand slowly. Traci looked down at Sam whose eyes were tearing up from trying not to laugh. "Lunch is almost ready. Should I make some for you too?"

Sam had to kick Jerry again. "Oh. Uhh. No. I mean, no thank you. I'm on my way back to the barn. I had a case out this way. But thanks anyway." Traci gave him a nod and walked away.

Sam shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jerry's eyes were still watching where Traci disappeared. "Sammy, she's gorgeous. How are you not affected by that?" When he didn't answer he looked down to see Sam looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah. Nurse Andy. I'm sorry buddy." All of them knew. "Maybe she'll come around."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." He nodded towards his kitchen. "Want me to put in a good word for you?"

Jerry smirked until they both heard. "That's not necessary." She walked in with lunch for Sam and a card with her number on it for Jerry. "The only thing that may stop you from using this is I have a son. His name is Leo and he's six."

She walked away and her phone rang. She answered and Jerry said. "I love kids."

Traci looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Good to know."

Sam laughed at his best friend as he left. Traci came back in with her lunch. "Andy would probably kill me but just so you know, I'm trying. She's a little stubborn."

He nodded. "I understand. I don't want her to feel pressured or anything. I told her to call me if she changes her mind." He chuckled. "And believe it or not I'm a patient man."

She laughed. "That's good. I'll work on her. She's just...a little gun shy. She'll come around."

Sam could only hope. After a week home the guys decided he needed a night at the Penny. Traci agreed it would be good for him to get out.

Traci and Andy were having lunch when she said. "You should come out with me Friday night. I'm meeting Jerry at the Penny."

"I don't want to be a third wheel Trac." She said with a sad smile.

Traci nudged her with her foot. "You won't be and you need to get out. It's been seven months and he doesn't deserve to win. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

The best part was she had a long weekend too. Traci was right, she did need to get out. It had been seven months since she broke up with Nick. She even secretly hoped Sam would be there.

Friday rolled around and Sam was excited. He'd been behaving since he came home and was looking forward to seeing everyone. Jerry picked him up at 5:30 and they grabbed dinner first.

Sam felt like he was home when he walked through the doors. He hadn't expected the welcome he got though. The whole division had shown up.

A hand appeared over his shoulder and sat a beer down. Then he heard. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be drinking that yet."

He smiled as she stepped up beside him. "I'm not exactly known for playing by the rules." She frowned a little. "And it's my first one." He pulled out a chair for her. "Haven't had any pain meds today so I'm good."

Andy sat down. "Traci says you're doing really well. I'm glad."

He turned the dimples on as he bit the inside of his cheek. "You've been talking about me with Nash?"

She blushed horribly. "Well uhh...y...you were my patient first and..."

He covered her hand with his. "I'm just teasing McNally." He shrugged. "And I'm glad."

Andy watched as nearly everyone in the bar stopped by. She wasn't surprised he was so well liked. She was however surprised at how surprised he seemed to be.

"You're one of those guys huh?" She asked as he finished off his first beer.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

"One of those genuine good guys. Honest. Loyal." She couldn't believe he was blushing.

Oliver jumped in. "That's exactly what Sammy is. He is one of the best coppers I've ever met and one of the best friends I've ever had."

Sam grumbled. "That's because you've never had any friends."

Andy giggled as Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "And he can be a real ass."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway." He never liked talking about himself. "I'm really glad you came tonight."

His heart melted when she smiled. "Me too. I almost didn't but Traci talked me into it. I decided to stop letting him win."

"Letting who win?" Sam waved Liam over for another round. "Don't worry. This is my last one."

She smiled. "You're a big boy Sam. I trust you to know your limits."

He loved her smile and without thinking he said. "You are so beautiful Andy."

If he thought he'd seen her blush before, he was wrong. _"Sam!" _

He shrugged. "What. You are." He caressed her cheek. "I love your smile. It makes me want to tell jokes all night just to see it. And your eyes, they just...they make me want to tell you every single thing about me. Things that no one else knows."

"Wow." She whispered. "Are you uhh...are you sure you aren't on your meds?" He smiled and shook his head. His hand was still on her cheek. "Sam." She said quietly. "I have never wanted to be so open with someone I just met." She smiled bigger at his smile. "I want you to know WHY I'm so scared." He twined their fingers together and nodded for her to go on. "His name is Nick. Nick Collins. We were together for two years. Last Christmas he asked me to marry him and I said yes." She shrugged and wiped a tear away. "I loved him. Anyway. He's out of 27 and he got sent undercover..." Sam squeezed her hand. "...with his partner, Gail Peck. They were already close, you know how that is." He nodded. "Anyway. They had an affair while they were under. He was different when they came back. I knew something was wrong. One day he was overly affectionate and the next he was distant. I met them for lunch one day and when I walked in I caught them arguing. I confronted him, he admitted it so I left him." She hadn't really talked about it since it happened.

Sam didn't know the guy and even if he and Andy never dated he'd still kick the guys ass if he ever met him. "First, he's a fool. Second and I know you know this but not all men or cops would do that. When I go under I go alone." He shifted a little. "Not that I'll be doing that for a while. Andy, I don't blame you for being scared and I can't promise that I'll never do anything stupid. But I can promise you would be the only woman in my life. Besides my sister and niece. I don't want you to answer tonight. I'm patient and I know it'll be worth the wait."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me." She leaned her head against his. "You're a good man Sam."

They talked to everyone that stopped by, Sam introduced her as his friend.  
>He watched as the guys enjoyed themselves. This was the most energy he'd used since his accident and with the injury he was tired.<p>

Oliver had found his way back to the table and Sam clapped him on the back. "I'm going to head out brother. Kind of tired."

He pouted a little but said. "I understand. Let me pay my tab and I'll drive you home."

"No. No." He waved him off. "I'm going to get a cab. No need for you to leave."

As Oliver was about to argue Andy said. "I'm tired too. I'll drive you."

They exchanged a look and she nodded. "Ok. Thank you."

They said goodbye to everyone as they left. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to his house. It wasn't at all what she had expected. She walked in and the inside was even more surprising. She expected a barely furnished bachelor pad. Instead she found warm earth tones and chunky furniture. Each wall was decorated with pictures, either of family or landscapes. He had this huge, gorgeous fireplace and for a few seconds she could imagine them cuddled in front of it.

"Not what you expected." He said when he noticed her looking around.

She jumped a little then smiled. "No. Guess not."

He was used to that. "My sister helped."

She took another look around. "It looks great. I really love the fireplace."

He took her hand and walked her over to it. "When I bought the place it was a mess. The guys helped me fix it up then Sarah helped decorate."

"It's gorgeous." They watched each other for a few minutes. "I guess I should go. You need to rest."

He wanted to argue but truthfully he was tired so he walked back outside with her. "Thanks for the ride and I'm glad you came out."

"You're welcome and so am I. I had a great time." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him when he pulled her close.

She felt safe with him, safe in his arms after only a few seconds. Sam had to keep himself in check. After their conversation and what they were doing right now he was sure she was close.

He hugged her tight and kissed her temple. "Goodnight McNally."

She said goodnight and drove away. She'd call him, that was what she thought as she drove home. She would take the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all have a wonderful time with the ones you love. Be safe. **_

Andy drove home with a big smile on her face. When she got home she called Traci. "You have one more day with Sam right?"

Her best friend smiled as she punched the air. "I do. Why?"

She rolled her eyes because she knew Traci was giving her a hard time. "I'll take it for you."

Traci laughed. "It's about time McNally. Go get your man."

"Traci! " She said in mock exasperation. "I'm going to surprise him work lunch. Do you think that's lame?"

Her best friend laughed again. "No sweetie. I think it's perfect for you guys. Sam will be so happy."

She hoped so. "Thanks Trac. I'll let you know how it goes. Oh wait! What do you usually make him?"

Traci told her Sam liked everything so not too worry. "Make your famous spaghetti and meatballs. He'll love it."

So that's what she did. She barely slept she was so excited. At seven she finally gave up and got up. Not wanting to ruin her appetite for lunch she only had toast and coffee for breakfast. At 9:30 she turned the sauce to simmer and put meatballs in to bake while she got ready. She picked a pair of black leggings and a long turquoise cowl neck sweater with black calf boots.

By 10:45 everything was ready and packed up. As she stood outside his door she took a deep breath. A smile broke out as she thought about seeing him so she turned the knob and walked in.

Sam was in his usual spot on the sofa watching TV. He was getting hungry and couldn't wait for Traci to show up. It was their last day and not really necessary but she'd promised to be there. His stomach rumbled when he heard the door open.

"Hey Nash!" He called out.

Andy bit her lip as she smiled and walked around the corner. "Sorry to disappoint you Officer. It's just me."

Sam jumped up in surprise, grabbed his side. "Andy? Hey! What are you doing here?"

His dimples told her he was definitely happy and maybe slightly confused. "Taking a chance." She held up the food. "And bringing you lunch."

He'd only ever felt his heart race like this when he was under. "A chance?" She nodded as he walked closer. "On me? Us?" She bit her bottom lip as she nodded again. "That's umm..." He said as he cupped her face and leaned in, softly brushing his lips across hers. "Great." He whispered before kissing her again, a little longer this time.

Andy almost dropped the food as she wrapped an arm around his neck. They both chucked as he grabbed the bag and held her close. Her free hand fisted his hair as the kiss deepened.

Sam's phone ringing broke them up. "Sorry." They stepped away and she pointed to the kitchen as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

Oliver had heard that Andy was surprising Sam with lunch. "Hey brother! How's it going?"

Sam groaned as his eyes followed Andy. "It was going great until you called." He said quietly. "What do you want?"

Oliver chuckled. "Wow. Someone sounds grumpy. Maybe you need a nurse..."

"Good bye Ollie." He hung up on his best friend and walked into the kitchen. "That smells great. Spaghetti?"

Her own dimples appeared. "Homemade. I hope you like it. I just need to toast the garlic bread."

He stood beside her and watched her work. The meatballs were the size of pool balls and looked fantastic. He took a seat on the other side of the breakfast bar and watched her work.

"I'm really glad you're here." He couldn't help it.

She smiled playfully. "Not disappointed?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. "Nash is great but she isn't you." That made Andy blush. "And usually she just makes me a sandwich." He flashed a bigger smile. "I'm definitely hiring you next time."

She glared. "There better not be a next time."

He turned serious. "Andy, you know I can't promise that. Right?" He walked back around and stood beside her. "I _can _promise that I'll do everything I can to come home safe."

It was her turn to frown. "Does that mean when you're released for duty that you're going back under?"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek. "No. But life as a street cop isn't always easy either." He kissed her softly. "I've been doing this 12 years and I've only been shot twice. Had a few other injuries but this was the worst."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's make this your last ok?"

He squeezed her tight. "I would be ok with that. But I can't complain."

She looked at him funny. "Really? You have two new scars and you can't complain?"

He laughed as he caressed her cheek again. "No." He leaned in and said against her lips. "It brought me to you."

She poked his ribs gently. "You're a smooth talker I see."

He smirked and shrugged. "If it works." The bread was finally ready so they sat down to eat. Flavors exploded in his mouth at the first bite. "God. Andy this is the best spaghetti I've ever had." She looked disbelievingly. "I'm serious."

She blushed and dipped her head down. "Thank you."

He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "You're beautiful when you do that."

That made her blush more if it was possible. _ "Sam." _

"You better get used to hearing it." Their eyes met.

Andy could see the sincerity in his and it made her feel excited. This was something she'd never felt before. They talked about everything while they ate. Sam tried to help clean up but she wouldn't let him.

He looked at his watch and realized she'd been there almost three hours. "Nash never stayed this long." He teased.

She moved towards his door. "Well, I could go if you're tired of me."

Sam stopped her by taking her hand. "Wait. One second." He pulled her against him and tangled his fingers in her hair. "You forgot something." He said huskily.

Andy's eyes bounced between his and his lips as she struggled to breathe. "Really?" He nodded. "What?"

He answered by pressing his lips to hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and held him to her. His free hand went to the small of her back.

Andy loved the feeling of his strong hard body against hers. The tip of her tongue flicked across his bottom lip and he groaned. They got lost in the hunger of the kiss until they needed air.

Sam pulled away a little and her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Still thinking about leaving?" He could see she was as lust drunk as he was. Andy managed to shake her head. "Good." They kissed again, a little slower. "Stay. If you can."

She sighed shakily and nodded. "I'm off today. I'd really like that."

"Great." He kissed her hand. "You know, I'd really love to get out of here. Maybe we could go for a drive?"

She could imagine he had cabin fever and the night before couldn't have been enough. "Sounds great. You want to drive? I'm sure you miss it."

"I think I'm ready for that." He led her out to his truck.

She wasn't surprised to find a big silver F-150, it suited him. They drove around for a while, Andy showing him where she lived and Sam showing her places where he had his most interesting arrests.

They ended up near the Aquarium and the CN Tower so they decided to take a tour.  
>They were at the top watching people do the Edgewalk and Sam said. "We should do that when I'm a little better."<p>

She nodded excitedly. "I think that would be fun. Although, I have to say I'm surprised you'd do it. Doesn't really look like your thing."

He chuckled. "It's not but the look in your eye says you'd love it. So I'd like to do it with you."

Andy smiled brightly and surprised him with a kiss. "Thank you."

His hands rested on her hips. "You're welcome." They kissed again and he squeezed her gently. "How about dinner?"

They'd been out for a while and she was definitely hungry again. "Ok."

Things went great from there. Two weeks later Sam got released for light, modified duty so Frank put him with Jerry. He saw Andy pretty much every night.

One night they had plans to meet at the Penny. Andy left work a little early so she got there first.

He saw her at the bar when he walked in and it brought a smile to his face. He made his way through the crowd, speaking to everyone.

"Hey." He said in her ear as he leaned against her. Andy yelped and knocked over her beer. His hand grabbed it, keeping the mess to a minimum. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He took her hand in his, noticing it shaking. "Andy?" He gently grabbed her arm to turn her around and she made a squeaking noise. "I'm sorry." Confused he asked again. "Are you ok? Did something happen at work?"

He watched as she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. . "I'm ok." She kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"It's was ok." He watched as she avoided eye contact. "What's going on?" He reached up to caress her cheek but stopped.

Andy took his hand and put it on her cheek, fresh tears forming. "I don't want to keep anything from you Sam. Ok?" He nodded. "But...you have to promise me... Please..." She sounded so desperate. "That you won't do anything if I tell you."

He shook his head and said honestly. "If someone hurt you, I can't promise that." He could see she was going to shut down. "Ok. Ok." He sighed and agreed against his better judgement. "What happened?"

She knew he was going to be furious but there was no way around it. "Today we had victims from a bad car accident. One we couldn't get stable so we had to do a second round of x-rays. I was reading them when..." She started to choke up so he reached for her. Andy let him wrap her in his arms. "Luke..." She felt him tense immediately. "Luke caught me off guard and...Oh god."

Sam feared the worst. "Did...did he...?"

She understood what he was trying to ask and she shook her head. "No. No. He...he pinned me against the wall with his body. He tried to kiss me so I head butted him...then he grabbed me by the arms, hard and held me."

It took all he had not to go to the hospital and beat him to death. "You can't tell me this then expect me not to do something. Please tell me you reported him?"

She had been so scared that she just ran out as soon as she could. "I will in the morning." She buried her face in his chest. "I just wanted to get out of there and see you." She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I jumped."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "You never have to be sorry about something like that sweetheart." He cupped her face and tilted her head up. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. You have no idea how bad I want to find him and teach him a lesson." She opened her mouth to plead with him. "I won't go looking for him. But, if I see him I will scare the hell out of him."

She knew that was the best she could hope for. "Fair enough." She looked around at the crowd. "I think I'm going to go home." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Have a drink with the guys and come over if you want."

None of his friends were there yet. "They'll be ok without me." He kissed her hand. "Let's go home, watch a movie, have some pizza and beer."

There was nothing she loved more than alone time with Sam. "Which home?"

"You pick." He said as they made their way to the door then she followed him home.

They ended up at his place. Sam ordered the pizza while she picked a movie. Jerry called while he was getting the beer. "Hey buddy! Where are you guys?"

He looked into the living room where Andy was going through the movies. "Sorry brother, Andy had a bad day so we decided on pizza and a movie at my place."

"No problem." He was just glad they were together and it was going really well already. "You guys have fun."

"Thanks buddy. Hey Jer." He paused for a second. "Umm. Did you ever run a check on that doctor?"

Andy waved a movie as Jerry said. "You got the girl Sammy. What does it really matter?"

Sam hadn't promised not to tell his friends. "He's harassing Andy. I just want to know what I'm dealing with."

Jerry knew Sam well enough to know he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. "Ok. I'll run him in the morning. Now go have fun."

When he walked back in Andy greeted him with a toothy grin. "Hey."

He smiled back, she sounded like they were just seeing each other. "Beer?"

He held it up and she took it. "Thank you." She clinked her bottle against his. "For this and for everything."

He one arm hugged her and kissed her temple. "Anytime." He took a sip of his beer. "So what are we watching?" She bounced on her toes as she pointed at the table. He laughed as he read the title. "Really?" She nodded excitedly. "Ok. Ghostbusters it is."

The doorbell rang and she bounced over to it. "I'll get it."

She came back a few minutes later with their pizza, all meat for Sam and pineapple and ham for her. They cuddled together as they ate and watched the movie. Sam could feel her relaxing and he was glad. He had flashes of the blonde doctor putting his hands on her and it was driving him crazy.

Andy had her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating faster and faster. "Hey." She said quietly as she looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great." His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. "Are you?"

Her smile seemed sincere as she nodded. "I'm with you so I'm great."

They were practically whispering. Sam moaned when she moved over into his lap and kissed him deeply. He cupped the back of her head as her fingers snaked through his hair.

Their few weeks of dating had also been Sam's last few weeks of healing. Andy moved so she was straddling his hips.

_"Oh. God." _ She moaned when his teeth grazed her neck. _ "Sam." _ He moved to pull away. _ "God. Don't stop." _

Between sucking and nipping her neck more he said. "Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart."

She rocked her hips as he continued to gently assault her neck. She finally pulled him back and crashed her lips into his. Sam turned them around and laid her back on the sofa.

"Andy." He pulled back. "We uhh...umm..." He couldn't concentrate with her body moving against his. "We..."

She never thought she'd see him speechless. "Sam. I..." She was panting a little too. "I...want..."

He smiled and nodded. "Me too." Her smile lit up the house.

Sometime later there was a trail of clothes that led back to his room where they were lying tangled up in his sheets and extremely happy.

Andy sighed as she kissed his chest. "That was...amazing."

"Mmm." He kissed the top of her head. "Amazing." Andy woke Sam up the next morning with breakfast in bed. "That shirt looks much better on you."

She tugged on his old Academy shirt. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "Not at all." She sat beside him on the bed. "Actually, I think it's the only thing you should wear from now on." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Yeah. Only this."

They barely made it through breakfast before they made love again. "Sam! You're going to be late."

That didn't stop him and he wouldn't have cared anyway. "I can show up anytime."

He was two hours later than he normally would have been. Andy was working a mid shift so she had plenty of time.

They were standing beside her car trying to say goodbye. "You better tell Frank it's your fault you're late."

He laughed and shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm going to yell him you brought me breakfast in bed with my academy shirt on. He'll forgive me."

"Sam!" She blushed as she swatted him. "You can't tell your boss that."

He flashed his dimples. "I'm not. I'll be telling my best friend that." That got him another swat. "Let me follow you home and take you to work. I'll pick you up and we can grab dinner. Anywhere you want."

She ran her hands up and down his chest. "Sounds great but you do know that I can handle him myself."

He nodded. "I know. I just want to take you out tonight." It wasn't a total le and he knew when she raised her eyebrow she could see through it. "I do but yes, I can't help wanting to make sure that you're ok." He shrugged. "It's my job."

She loved that about him. "Ok. Dinner. I'll think about where."

He followed her home then drove her to work, actually walked her in. Her fellow nurses awed when they kissed. The blonde doctor wasn't impressed and Sam watched him for several long seconds. He won the stare down and watched the doc retreat.

Andy tugged on his arm. "I'll be fine babe. As soon as I do my rounds I'm going to report him."

Sam wrapped her in a hug. "Call me, anytime." He kissed her chastely. "I'll see you tonight."

She wasn't going to let him get away like that so she pulled him into a staggering kiss. "Have a good day."

He whistle low as he waved and backed away. As soon as he disappeared she war bombarded with questions. When asked how it was she sighed and said. "Heavenly."

Sam practically ran in to work, his friends in Jerry's office all wearing the same smirk.

Frank joked with him. "Nice of you to finally join us."

He shrugged it off. "I can't help it if she's better looking than you knuckleheads."

They all threw balled up paper at him. Jerry pulled out a file. "So what's going on with the doc and Andy?" He told them and they reacted the same way he did. "This is what I found."

Sam looked through the file and wasn't surprised to see other complaints. "Looks like he's everyone's problem child. He's been moved three times in two years. The hospital's have settled suits after his dismissal."

Oliver had three daughters and the thought made him want to beat the doctor to death. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I promised Andy I would let her handle it." He held up the file. "I'll show her this and let her decide what to do with it."

Sam picked her up after shift and they went to her place so she could change.

It had been a long day and she really didn't feel like going out. "Let's order in." She said as she scooted up onto her kitchen counter.

"Long day?" She nodded as he stepped between her legs. "Sure. We'll stay in. What are you in the mood for?"

Andy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. "You." She said as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Yeah." She licked her lips. "Definitely you."

Sam squeezed her thighs. "You're a bad influence McNally. Don't you know you can't have your dessert until AFTER dinner."

Her fingers worked slowly, unbuttoning his shirt. "I thought being an adult meant you could break the rules."

He bit the inside of his cheek and laughed. "And here I thought that was MY job."

She pushed his shirt off and ran her fingers over his chest. "Maybe YOU are the bad influence then."

He moved in closer and she gasped when they made contact. She was at the perfect level and her scrubs were thin.

Sam's hands slid up under her shirt and he felt goosebumps. "You are so beautiful."

Her shirt went over her head before she could say or do anything.

"Sam." She gasped at his forcefulness. "Sexiest man I've ever seen." She managed as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "Oh god."

Soon her bra went flying across her kitchen and Sam's lips were lavishing her breasts with attention. He lay her back on her counter and pulled off her pants. The smell of her arousal filled the air and made his head swim. He leaned in and kissed her mound through her panties. Andy's hips bucked and she whimpered.

Her panties came off slowly and she stopped breathing in anticipation. Sam kissed his way down her legs as he threw her purple lace boy shorts over his shoulder.

He was kissing his way back up when her doorbell rang. Andy's head popped up. _ "Are you serious?" _

"Did we order food and I forgot?" He asked breathlessly.

The doorbell rang again and she said. "No and I'm not expecting anyone." She motioned at her undressed state. "Obviously."

Sam signed, tried to shake off some of the fog. "Ok. Umm." He found his shirt and passed it to her. "I'll go see who's at the door."

Andy was still on the counter when he walked back in. "Who was it?" He held up a bouquet of tulips. "Sam!"

"It wasn't me." He said quietly. "Although I wish it was since you seem so happy." He sat them down next to her and handed her the card.

She was at a complete loss. "I have no idea who these could be from." Her smiled faded when she read the card. "That bastard."

Sam took it and the note read. _**I had a great time in x-ray. Until next time. **_ He growled. "He wants me to hurt him."

Andy threw the card over her shoulder and pushed the flowers off the counter. "I think we were in the middle of something." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Sam." She unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. "I need you."

His shirt fell off her shoulders and the card was briefly forgotten. After the round at her kitchen counter Sam made omelettes then they made love on her sofa. It was late when they finally made it to her bed.

Sam lay with her draped over him, his fingers skating up and down her arm. All he could think about was her and the doctor. He knew she could take care of herself but as a cop and the man that...that was falling in love with her... Well, that was a whole other story. At breakfast he would give her the file.

He barely got any sleep thinking about how this was going to play out. The next morning while they ate he gave it to her.

"Before you say anything, I know you can take care of this. OK? " She nodded. "I just...I want you to know you don't have to alone."

She flashed one of her megawatt smiles. "Thank you. I know it's hard for you. I filled the complaint and I know who to go to with this."

He would have to take what he could get. "Ok. And just so we're clear, if he touches you again I'll shoot him."

Andy laughed even though she knew he was serious. "Fair enough."

Little did any of them know, a doctor harassing a nurse would be the least of their worries. A week had gone by and Luke avoided her at all costs. She'd later find out that Oliver and Jerry had paid him a visit.

She was standing at the nurse's station when a breaking news report came across. "There had been a shoot out with unknown members of the city's 15 Division and unknown assailants. Eye witness reports are coming in that it was a traffic stop gone wrong." Sam was back to full duty and her first instinct was to call him. Then the news caught her attention again. "What resulted in a high speed chase and subsequent shoot out ended with several officers were injured along with the three assailants. All of which are en route to Toronto General."

At the same time a call came through that they were about to be flooded with the injured from the incident. Everyone knew their jobs and started prepping. She tried to call Sam but couldn't get an answer.

Within minutes the ER was chaos. Three officers were shot during the madness and Andy recognized one as a rookie that worked in Sam's division, Dov Epstein. She kept an eye on everyone that came in. Her heart crashed when one of the groups came in had Sam. Sam with his hands on Oliver keeping pressure on his leg. Their eyes met and Andy could see his fear. She ran over and dove in to help.

One of the other nurses tried to pull Sam away but he fought back. Andy wrapped her arms around him and pulled gently. "Come on Sam. You have to move so they can help him." His hands were covered with blood, his best friends blood. "Please Sam. Come on."

Luke ran in and Sam lost it. "No! Not him. Anyone but him."

Andy finally pulled him out of the way. "He may be an asshole but he's one of the best surgeons out there."

He stood by and watched the doctors worked. Andy had him by a sink washing his hands. As they stood there Oliver coded and Sam tried to pull away. "No! No Oliver! Come on!"

Andy held on to him as they watched him being worked on. She prayed to whoever was listening that he pulled through. Not just for Sam and their friends but for his family.

"He's in the best hands. I promise." She didn't let go of him even when Oliver's heart beat came back. "He's stable again."

Sam just nodded and watched his best friend being rushed out for surgery. "Zoe. The girls." His eye caught Zoe running across the waiting room.

Sam pushed away and met her. "Zo."

She hugged him tight after she looked him over quickly. "Are you ok? How is he?"

Sam shrugged. "Yes and I don't know. They just took him away for surgery." He looked around, found Andy and pleaded with his eyes for her help. She didn't waste time going to him. "Not exactly how I wanted you to meet but..."

Andy held out her hand. "Andy McNally, it's nice to meet you. Oliver talks about you all the time."

Zoe was trying to stay calm and the young nurse before her was helping. "Zoe Shaw. He talks about you too. Says you're really good for Sam." Andy blushed. "How is he?"

Andy went into nurse mode. "I didn't assist but I could see what was going on. He suffered a shot to his leg. He lost a lot of blood." Sam looked at his hands. "Sam kept pressure on it from the scene and he saved Oliver's life. There was some trouble when they brought him in. But he was stable when they just took him up for surgery. I'm going to go see how it's going."

Zoe surprised her with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being honest."

Andy didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She smiled a reassuring smile as she turned to leave.

Sam stopped her. "Andy?" She turned around and he pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips. "Thank you."

She caressed his cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I know something."

Jerry, Frank and Noelle soon joined Sam and Zoe. It seemed like hours before Andy came back.

Everyone stood up and she met them with a smile. "He's doing good. The bullet was a through and through. When it entered it hit his femoral artery." Everyone gasped. "But thanks to the pressure that was put on it at the scene he didn't lose as much blood as he could have. Dr. Callaghan repaired the artery and Oliver will make a full recovery. He's going to be in recovery for a couple of hours just to make sure. They'll also going to keep him sedated for a day or two so he won't move and tear the repair."

Zoe threw her arms around her and hugged her for the longest time. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered over and over.

Andy whispered back. "It was all Sam."

Sam was her next target for a hug. Andy left them alone to find out about the other officers, Dov Epstein and Rolando Salvador. They had come through their surgeries well and most of the officers left after the news. Andy left them to wait for their chance to see Oliver.

She was coming out of a room when Sam appeared. "Hey."

She smiled softly. "Hey. Umm. Are you...umm...how are you?"

He sighed heavily. "Thankful. Relieved." He reached for her hand. "Thank you for being there." He twined their fingers together. "I may not have kept it together if it hadn't been for you."

"Just doing my job." She couldn't take credit for anything that happened.

He tugged on her hand and stepped to her. "That was more than just doing your job sweetheart." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You were great."

Her hand went to his chest. "I know I just met him but I love Oliver. And you love him so he's double important."

Sam's dimples came out. "I think I might keep you around McNally."

"Might huh?" She asked playfully as they kissed.

He brushed his nose across hers. "Definitely."

They talked for a few minutes and she said. "I'm off in a couple of hours. Want me to come up?"

He nodded. "I would really like to have you there."

She kissed him quick. "Then I'll be there."

Sam disappeared and she finished her shift. Oliver had been moved to an ICU room not long before she arrived. Everyone was taking a turn seeing him before they left.

Zoe was in the hall with Sam when she walked up. "This is a really good sign."

Happy tears rolled down Zoe's cheeks as she nodded. "They say he's doing good, stable. If he stays that way through the night they'll think about moving him to a real room."

"That's great Mrs. Shaw. " She said without thinking.

Zoe laughed and hugged her. "It's Zoe sweetie. You're family." She looked between Andy and Sam. "You let this one get away Sammy and I'll kick your ass."

Sam laughed and bowed his head. "Yes ma'am." Andy giggled at his blushing face. "I'll do my best."

Andy wrapped an arm around Sam. "Don't worry, if I have anything to say about it he's not going anywhere."

Zoe let them go in to see Oliver next. They even offered to stay with her but she insisted they go home. Her sister had come in to stay with the kids.  
>They hugged her goodbye with a promise that they'd be back the next morning.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: There are definitely some Out of Character parts but that's what makes fiction fun. Hope everyone enjoys. **_

She could see he was crashing from the adrenaline and was practically staggering. "Want me to drive?"

He could feel the exhaustion taking over so he nodded. "Thank you sweetheart." He handed over his keys. "Probably a good idea. We could stay at your place too if you want. It's a lot closer."

She didn't even argue. "Have you eaten recently?"

"Not since breakfast." He said as he helped her into his truck.

Andy started up the truck then pulled out her phone as they both buckled up. "Pizza?"

He gave her a little dimple. "Sounds good." After she hung up from the order he took her hand. "Thank you. You're the best."

"You're welcome." He nodded off as they drove to her place. When they stopped she gently shook him. "We're here."

He yawned and stretched. "Sorry I fell asleep."

She waved it off and led him into her place. "It's been a long day. Why don't you go shower while we wait for dinner?"

He tugged her down onto the sofa with him. "I'd rather have you with me." He checked his watch. "Shouldn't be much longer."

Andy cuddled into him and they stayed like that until the food came. "Eat. Shower. Bed."

"Yes ma'am." It sounded like a really great plan to him.

She wasn't tired but knew he'd try to stay up if she did. His head barely hit the pillow before he was snoring lightly and holding onto her.

She thought back to seeing Oliver being wheeled in with Sam on the stretcher. It was a dangerous job and it could have easily been Sam. She made a promise to herself that she would make sure he knew every day how much she loved him.

He jolted awake in the middle of the night. "Oliver!"

Andy jolted awake too. "Sam." She touched him carefully. " Sam, it's ok. You were just dreaming ok?"

He scrubbed his face. "Yeah. Yeah. I know." Then he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm ok. Sorry." He kissed her softly. "Guess I was having a nightmare."

"It's ok. It's not a surprise." She snuggled closer. "I'm here if you want to talk."

He always appreciated that she didn't try to make him. "It could've been me. I was supposed to be with Epstein today but Frank made me stay back and finish paperwork. I finished right before it happened. We were going to meet for lunch."

She looked up at him. "You know you did everything right today, right?" He nodded. "Oliver was lucky as hell you were so close. He's going to be ok because of you."

"What would I do without you?" He asked as he moved over on top of her.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's never find out."

They made love and Sam slept through the night without any more problems. Oliver got to go home a week later.

Sam meant what he told Andy when he said he wouldn't go back undercover. They were at the Penny when Donovan Boyd approached him with a job.

Sam was talking to Oliver when Boyd sat down at the table. "Sammy! I've got a job for you buddy." Andy had heard about Boyd before and walked up as he was talking. "As good as you are it shouldn't take more than a few months."

Sam caught her devastated look and quickly said. "Not interested."

Boyd looked genuinely shocked. "But Sammy..."

He kept his eyes on her. "But nothing. I'm barely back from being shot. Plus, I have someone very important to stay for."

Andy smiled brightly and walked around the table to him. "Do you mean it? "

He nodded as he pulled her between his legs, gripping her hips. "Absolutely. I don't want that life anymore. I want one here, with you."

She kissed him passionately until their friends cleared their throats. Boyd couldn't talk him into the UC job but convinced him to help with a surveillance job. Andy was working long hours to get a four day weekend so they could take a trip.

Sam missed the undercover work, no denying it. But his life with Andy was well worth it. He was glad this one came up so he could save up a little extra for the extended weekend away with her. They were taking a short trip to Key West.

The flight wasn't long but Sam had had too much coffee before they left. He kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Andy didn't hesitate to follow him. She looked around before pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

He couldn't believe what just happened. "McNally, what _are _you doing?"

She smiled devilishly as she crashed her lips into his. There was no way to move but he staggered a little anyway.

She said breathlessly as he kissed her neck. _ "Thought we could maybe join the __mil__e high club."_

She never ceased to amaze or surprise him. "Jesus sweetheart. We can barely move in here."

Andy raised an eyebrow and cupped his growing member. "Are you saying no?"

He scoffed and pressed himself into her. "Hardly." He looked around. "But we're going to have to be a little creative."

That didn't bother her at all. Being creative with Sam was one of her favorite things.

Andy didn't waste time sliding her hand into his jeans. He was throbbing and that turned her on even more. _ "Sam." _

He kissed her as he slid her pants down, happy that she wore yoga pants. With her thong moved to the side he tested her readiness. "Shit Andy." She was soaked already. _"How long have you been thinking about this?" _ He whispered in her ear as he turned her back to him.

Andy gasped when she felt him slide between her and his tip entered her. "All day."

He pulled her back against him and began to move. "You are so fucking beautiful "

It was fast and hot, both climaxed at the same time. Sam had to keep his hand over her mouth so no one would hear her.

They recovered quickly and he cleaned them up. Since he was closest to the door he cracked it to see if it was clear. A woman that had been eyeing him when they boarded was waiting and smiling. That was until Andy walked out too. Sam took her hand and they walked back to their seat. The flight attendants have them disapproving looks as they passed out drinks and snacks.

They wanted something small and not commercial so after a lot of searching they went with a cottage at the Kona Kai Resort.

Sam's favorite part of the trip was Andy spending it in a bikini. They didn't arrive until late in the afternoon so after dinner they spent the night on their private patio relaxing. Every second they had was spent either on the beach or seeing a few of the sites. Also making love every chance they could. It was the best vacation either had ever had.

Andy had been battling with nausea and fatigue for a few days. She finally confided in Traci and didn't like the look or suggestion her best friend gave her.

Traci finally convinced her to let a doctor run a few tests and draw some blood. They did it quietly and had the results sent to them. They found a quiet corner in the lounge and tried to eat lunch while they waited.

_"This can't happen. Not now. " _ Andy whispered.

Traci understood her concern, she'd been there but with different circumstances. "Sam loves you sweetie. It's going to be ok."

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I take my birth control religiously Trac. We've barely been together a year. He's going to be so mad."

Her best friend tried to console her but it didn't work. Traci's phone finally beeped with the results. "Are you ready?" Andy shook her head then nodded. "You..." She squeezed her hand. "You're pregnant Andy."

Her world crumbled at the words that came out of her friend's mouth. _ SHE WAS PREGNANT. _ _How the hell was she going to tell Sam? _ "Oh god Traci."

Traci held her as she cried. "If he doesn't take it well, I'm here. Hell I'm here even if he _does _take it well. But you should have faith in him sweetie."

Andy was terrified, they'd been together eight months now. Everything was great but she was sure her news would ruin it all. He'd been working long hours helping Guns and Gangs with another surveillance job. They'd barely seen each other the last couple of weeks which made this even harder.

Traci was with her, holding her hand. "I know you don't want to do this over the phone but you're going to make yourself sick. Just call him."

Andy had been staring at her phone for almost an hour now. Before she talked herself out of it again she dialed his number.

It took a few rings but he finally said. "Hey sweetheart." Sam felt bad about the time he was missing with her but this case was a big deal. Andy hesitated for a second and he knew something was wrong. "Andy? Is everything ok?"

She let out a long shaky breath and said. "I know you're busy and I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you."

He sat down at his desk. "It's ok. I've got time. What's going on?"

Traci nodded and held her hand tighter. "Oh God. I don't want to do it this way. I'm so so sorry Sam." She closed her eyes. "I don't know how this happened." Sam's stomach was churning. He couldn't imagine what had her sounding so desperate. "Sam, I...I'm...p...pregnant."

That was _not _what he was expecting. _Had__he__heard__wrong?_ "What?"

Now that it was out she felt a little better. "I... I'm pregnant."

"Uhh. OK." He stood up and moved to the middle of the bullpen, his brain could not process what she'd said. He stood there, silent for a few seconds. "Ok. I'll uhh...I'll...call you later." He hung up before she could say anything else.

Andy sat her phone down on the table beside her lunch.

Traci could tell it wasn't good. "What did he say sweetie?"

She looked up with the saddest eyes. "He said ok and that he'd call me later." Now she was glad that she hadn't moved in with him yet. "I...I think..." She choked back a sob. "I think it's over Traci."

Her best friend held her, reassured her that it wasn't and that Sam loved her.

He was still standing in the middle of the bullpen staring at his phone when his friends walked up. All three had been watching since he sat down.

They voted Oliver to be the one to speak. "Sammy? Brother, are you ok?"

Without thinking he said. "Andy's pregnant."

They hadn't expected that but quickly recovered with congratulations. "That's great brother!"

When he didn't say anything Oliver spoke again. "Sammy, What did you say to her when she told you?"

He still kept his eyes on his phone. "I umm..." He looked up. "I said ok and that...that I'd call her later."

Three hands slapped him in the back of the head and it didn't seem to faze him.

They all knew Sam loved Andy so his behavior was confusing. "You guys are ok right?" He nodded. "You still love her right?" He nodded again. "And you want a future with her right?" Frank asked.

Sam had dreamt of it: a house, a dog, Sunday's in the park and a couple of kids that looked like them. "Yeah. I uhh...I just...I didn't... I didn't think it would be this soon."

Jerry had a ready made family with Traci and Leo and he couldn't be happier. "Sammy, you gotta call her. Hell! You need to go SEE her. She's probably freaking out right now."

Frank and Oliver agreed then Frank ordered him to take some time off. "You need a break. Go talk to her then take her out to celebrate."

It took him a second but then he rushed through a shower and changing. She was still on shift so he went to the hospital after he made a stop.

Andy went back to work but couldn't focus. She was coming out of a room when she saw him at the desk.

Her friend Anna pointed to her and he turned around to see her frozen in place. For once Andy couldn't read him and that scared her. He made his way down the hall and she briefly considered running. Traci saw them and stayed close by for support.

"Hey." He said when he reached her. It sounded lame but he couldn't help it, it was all he could manage.

"Hey." She said back. "What umm..." She fidgeted with her stethoscope. "What are you doing here?"

He reached for her hand and she gave it. "I needed to see you. I hope that's OK." Andy nodded. "Are you umm...how are you...how are you feeling?"

"I don't know Sam." He could see she was barely holding herself together. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. And I know you're mad. I know I've ruined everything for us and..."

He pulled her to him. "No. God no Andy. I know I screwed that up but...Andy, I can't even express how happy I am." He looked down and touched her stomach. When he looked back up he was smiling. "We're having a baby."

She was extremely surprised. "You don't hate me?"

He laughed and kissed her hard. "No sweetheart. I could never hate you. Not for giving me a son or daughter. For making me the happiest man in the world." Now she was laughing through tears.

Sam was happier than he ever thought he could be. They stood in the hall kissing and whispering things until Traci interrupted. She had taken a temporary job while one of the other nurses was out on leave.

"Swarek, take her home. Celebrate." She gave Andy her things and gently pushed them towards the exit.

When they got to his truck he said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Home." Was her answer.


End file.
